Tit for Tat
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: My CPS contest entry. Mechanic Edward 'Masen' Cullen is a serious businessman. He's a man of few words, yet there's no discrepancy when he gives orders. So when Bella 'Beans' Swan struts into his life, along with her tasty tacos and broken taco truck, will the snarky, foul-mouthed babe give him a run for his money, or will he be able to maintain his need for control?
**Tit For Tat**

 **Thank you to my betas, Midnight Cougar and Enchanted by Twilight. I appreciate all the hard work and dedication you give me and my stories. You two are the best! xoxo**

 **A special thank you to Honeybee Meadows for letting me use her kickass boots for my banner. I pictured her as my Bella while writing my story. Muah!**

 **Summary: Mechanic Edward 'Masen' Cullen is a serious businessman. He's a man of few words, yet there's no discrepancy when he gives orders. So when Bella 'Beans' Swan struts into his life, along with her tasty tacos and broken taco truck, will the snarky, foul-mouthed babe give him a run for his money, or will he be able to maintain his need for control?**

 **Thank you to Mina Rivera for the beautiful banner!**

 **Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A loud, rattling vehicle disrupts the warm, calm evening, catching my attention. It clunks and sputters then stops. A burning smell makes its way inside the fire station where I'm working in the bay. It chokes me up, and I cough a few times to clear my throat. Unfortunately, it's a common occupational hazard.

A few minutes later, heavy footwear slaps across the floor and a sweet, raspy voice calls out, "Who wants tacos?"

The girl sounds like a sultry crooner. The depth of her voice and the way it floats through the diminishing smoke cloud is lyrical.

I'm elbows deep under the greasy hood of the fire truck I'm here to repair. I don't look over, even though I'm itching to take a peek. All I want to do is get home, take a shower, and kick back with a beer. Some food would be good too—now that she mentions it.

In unison, the guys on duty shout, "We do!" They've been sitting around all night, shooting the shit, spitting sunflower seeds, and flexing their muscles like it's some sort of pissing contest.

"What took you so long? We're wasting away here," Emmett teases. He must know the gal because the guys laugh and join in teasing her too.

I've been dealing with Emmett McCarty for years. He's a good guy and a strong Captain of Fire Station 5. But he's constantly joking around.

Not my style. I prefer to be serious—always. Thirty-two years and I'm still the same. An inherited trait from my old man. God rest his soul. There's no discrepancy when I give orders to the guys in my shop. I don't have time to fuck around; I'm a busy man, hell-bent on making a good living.

"Fuck off, Em."

My brows rise. I like this girl already. I don't stop working, though. I keep listening. I'm a man of few words. I definitely inherited that too. I can tell a whole hell of a lot by keeping my mouth shut and my ears open. It's part of how I maintain control over, well, everything in my life. When I do speak, I say what I mean and mean what I say.

"You're later than usual, that's all, Beans."

"My truck is acting like a little bitch," she spits back with venom. "She better get me through this weekend, or I'll be fucked."

I can't help but take a gander over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of combat boots attached to some fucking gorgeous bare legs. That's all I see as she moves around, passing out tacos. I know this is what she's doing because the guys tell her how much they love _her_ taco. I shake my head— _losers._ Em blows a gasket, barking at the guys, telling them to give some respect to his sister. Ah, that explains the fuck off I'd heard directed at him a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, respect the step-sister, douche bags." There's some playfulness to the girl's voice. "Or I'll quit feeding your sorry asses."

I haven't seen her face yet, but the mouth on her would make a sailor proud. Mouths like hers are usually fuckable too.

I redirect my attention back under the hood. I'm ready to get out of here.

"I thought you got her fixed last month?" Emmett asks, and my attention is again diverted. .

"Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, looked under the hood. He couldn't find anything wrong with her."

I grab my wrench, tighten a few hoses, and keep listening.

What kind of idiot is this Jasper character? He must have a desk job in some high rise if he can't spot the issues with that beast—either that or he's blind. I could hear some of the problems from a mile away without even setting eyes on it. I'm damn good at what I do. I've worked on cars since I was twelve.

"I didn't think it'd start tonight, but Alice kicked the grill a few times, and I cursed her out. She started then. Fucking stubborn whore."

I chuckle under my breath; this chick is badass. But seriously? Kicking the truck and cursing it out ain't gonna make it start—that was pure luck.

"Better figure it out."

"No, shit, Einstein. I'm booked for a wedding reception at the park this weekend."

I hear her tossing more food to the guys and them thanking her. She ignores them.

"I keep praying Cool Beans doesn't break down on the side of the road until afterward. I'll have the money to fix her after Saturday. If it's not over a thousand bucks."

I've seen Cool Beans around town, even outside a bar Jacob and I frequent. That explains the tacos she's handing out.

"You need me to spot you?"

"No, thanks. I'm a big girl, bro."

Those boots clomp closer to where I'm at in the bay. I want to look up, put a face to the voice, but I keep working. Grabbing a hot shower and a beer is my goal. It's been a long week already, and it's only Tuesday. I'm beat.

"Wanna taco?" I see her out of the corner of my eye, holding a taco toward me.

I shake my head.

"You sure?" She wiggles her hand as if I'm a damn dog, enticing me to come and get a treat.

I nod, working the wrench.

"You're loss. My tacos are the best in town." She clucks her tongue. "The shit."

She's feisty and confident. I like that. Normally, the girls I attract are passive, easy fucks. This girl is direct. I can only imagine how much of a firecracker she'd be in the sack—loud and explosive.

She backs up, ready to turn.

"Wait." My voice comes out gruff. I clear my throat and turn my head, stepping off the ladder. I toss the wrench in my toolbox, making a loud clatter.

Sweet Jesus, I'm not prepared for what I see, she's beautiful—a real knockout in my book.

Bracelets jingle on her arm when she extends the taco my way, diverting my attention off her pretty face. Then I notice her black nails and the skull ring sitting on her middle finger. I wipe my hands on my coveralls and bring my attention back to the taco she's offering. It smells delicious.

"I'll be the judge of that."

The girl is petite. Lots of creamy skin shows, making her as much of a treat as the food she puts in my hand. She's got legs for days, descending from under a tight, black denim mini skirt, where I bet she's wearing a black thong wedged between perky ass cheeks. If she were to bend, even slightly, I'd be able to tell. I contemplate dropping something, but the only thing in my hand is the taco, and I'm not about to drop that—I'm hungry. She taps the toe of her unlaced, black boot with her arms crossed under her tits, waiting for my review. She wants to find out whether I think it's the best in town—or not.

I shove half the taco in my mouth and bite down before chewing. I take my time, allowing my eyes to roam up and down her body. Finally, my eyes settle on her tits, and I keep them there until I swallow. I'm unashamed. Life's too short not to be honest, and honestly, I like what I see. She doesn't seem to mind because she's staring at the ink on my arms. In fact, she fixes one hand on her hip, arching ever so slightly, pushing her chest forward. For a little gal, her titties are a nice size. She's not wearing a bra under the tight, ribbed tank either, and her pierced nipples are rock-hard. My fucking cock twitches, so I readjust it with my free hand, winking and swallowing. She wasn't lying; it's the most delicious taco I've ever tasted. I think she assumes I'm going to tell her this, but I'm not gonna make it that easy.

I shrug. "They're okay, Beans." I use the name I'd heard Emmett call her.

"Okay?" She lifts a brow and her painted lips part.

What I wouldn't give to see my cock stained with her cherry-red lipstick.

I hear a puff of air leave her mouth as she huffs out her disapproval. She's pissed.

"Mhmm." I shove the last half of the taco in my mouth and wad the paper into a ball.

Her toe taps louder on the concrete floor. Her hand flies to her dark hair, and she combs her fingers through the side with shorter strands. Never have I liked short hair—until now. It's shiny and slicked back on one side, and the color matches the oil smeared across my coveralls. Goddammit, she's hot.

"I'm Bella, not Beans. And you're a fucking liar."

I reach in my pocket and pull out a couple bucks to pay her for the taco. "I didn't say it was bad, beautiful." I egg her on a little more.

"It's Bella to you," she scoffs. "Not fucking beautiful. And you didn't say it was good, either." She bats my hand away. "I don't need your money. I bring the guys tacos for free—the day's leftovers."

I inhale slowly through my nose, sniffing the air. The smell of her truck still lingers in the firehouse. "You might."

If looks could kill, I'd need the assistance of the Captain and his paramedics. Her glare is lethal.

I love it.

"You're an asshole. You know that?"

"So I've been told." I offer the money again, along with my business card. "That rattle trap out there is gonna need some TLC—soon."

"Don't talk about her like that. She'll be fine."

I step closer to her. One large step and I'm there, breathing her in. She's sweet and spicy, like churros and cayenne. I hook my finger in the front pocket of her skirt and slide in both the money and my business card. I want to touch the smooth skin on her arms and lean down until our eyes are level and our lips match up. I want to pull her into me—hard—until her hip bones clash into me, but I keep just enough space between us. Even through her tough exterior, she'd be way too easy to seduce.

I see her suck in a breath, and her cheeks flush a shade or two lighter than her lips. "Just in case that kick doesn't work next time." I wink, keeping a straight face.

"Cocky bastard." She turns, mumbling under her breath. Her ass swishes from side to side as she stomps out the open garage doors back to her food truck.

"Beans," Emmett calls out, running after her.

"I don't know why I keep coming here. You are all a bunch of mother fuckin' morons," Bella yells.

"Wait, what? What's wrong?"

My cock deflates as I shut the hood of the fire truck and gather my tools, putting them into my toolbox. I wave to the guys as I leave, wishing I had a couple more amazing tacos to take home—along with the cute gal, serving them to me—naked.

.

.

.

Over the next few days, I expect to see Bella every time the bell on the shop jingles. I can't imagine her truck is doing any better, and I figured she'd stop by so I can look things over, but she hasn't. I'm distracted, writing a ticket for a customer since Bree is on vacation, when the phone rings.

"EMC's Garage." I squeeze the phone between my cheek and shoulder.

" _Is this Masen?"_ The familiar voice resonates through me and travels straight down to my cock. I hold up my finger to Mr. Stanley, telling him to hold, and step back out into the shop so I can talk more freely.

"Yep, this is Mase."

" _This is Bella Swan."_

"Bella who?" I know damn well who she is.

" _Hey, dickhead, it's me. The girl with the 'okay' tacos? Remember?"_

I smile. I love the inflection in her voice. It tells me she's still irritated over my comment.

"Ooohhh. That Bella. Yeah, they needed more oregano or something."

" _Fuck you."_ I hear pots banging in the background and possibly something being thrown across the room along with more cursing.

"That'd be my pleasure. Would you like to schedule an appointment, so I can look under _your_ hood—maybe...rev your engine?"

" _Ugh,"_ she growls. _"I'm hanging up._ "

"Goodbye, _Beans._ " I end the call. I have her right where I want her: pissed and needing my services.

She must be desperate to get her truck fixed if she's calling me this late. It's already after seven, and the shop is ready to close. There _are_ other mechanics in the area she could have chosen, but since she needs her truck by the weekend, she's gonna need my assistance. I'm the only one who can get the parts and have it fixed in a short time frame. I have connections; or rather my dad had some pretty unsavory sources for getting parts quickly. They weren't on the up and up, but in a pinch, you do what you gotta do. I don't use them often, but I have in the past.

I figured she threw my card away, so this is a surprise.

The phone rings again, and I see it's her. I let it ring and pick it up just before it goes to voicemail. "EMC's Garage."

" _Listen here. Don't you hang up on me, Masen."_ She pauses, inhaling. I imagine she has her red lips wrapped around a cigarette taking a drag. She exhales, and I hear a whoosh through the phone. _"That's bad business practice."_

"Bad business practice is serving flavorless food."

" _Oh, my God. Are you fucking kidding me right now?"_

I chuckle.

" _Eat shit and die,"_ she fires back.

"Calm down, Bella. Tell me _exactly_ what I can do for you?"

This chick is hardcore and shoots straight, but so do I. Maybe that's why I have the urge to fuck with her. She's been in my thoughts for days, and my cock seems to have a mind of its own when I think about her. I've rubbed a few out, imagining I'm tittie fucking her, or she's sucking me off with that filthy mouth of hers.

" _You need to fix my truck."_

"Demanding little girl, aren't you?" She'd looked about mid-twenties—about the same age as my younger sister, Rose.

" _Emmett told me I should call. I have a work thing this weekend."_

"And?"

" _I need my truck. I made a commitment."_

"And, I'm booked. Solid."

There's a pause, and all I hear is some Nine Inch Nails faintly coming through the phone before she sighs and speaks again. _"What..."_ She blows out a breath. _"What am I gonna do?"_

"Not my problem, sweetheart."

Her voice is quiet as she continues. _"You're my last chance at getting her fixed, Mase. Emmett said you can work wonders. And you're fast."_

I like how she says Mase instead of Masen.

"Is that right? Well, I actually like to take things _real_ slow, inspect _all_ the parts, _tweak_ all the needy areas."

" _Okay, whatever. Just forget it."_

I can hear the defeat in her voice. She's not biting on my teasing.

"What? You don't want my services now, little girl?"

" _You said you can't."_

"No, I said I'm booked. I might be able to _squeeze_ you in. Do you think I should make time for you?

" _Yeah, I do."_

"Are you worth it?"

" _I'm totally worth it."_

"I'm gonna hold you to that, little girl," I say, and I fucking mean it.

" _Thanks. You're a lifesaver."_

"Yeah, okay, you're gonna _thank me_ later. So, tell me, is it drivable? Or do you need a tow?"

She exhales, and that whooshing sound echoes in my ear. _"A tow."_

I adjust my dick. Her vulnerable, low voice is making me hard. "I'll be there in thirty minutes. Text me the address. Number's on my card. I assume you have it since you called."

Not a minute later, my cell beeps with a message, and when I look, I see it's an address and signed: from Bella. I finish up with my customer, flip the sign on the shop to CLOSED, and grab the keys to the tow truck. Looks like I won't be getting any sleep, but the opportunity to see her again makes it well worth my while.

Bella's packing food into coolers and loading them into a red, 80's Jeep Wagoneer when I get there. The girl helping is dressed similarly to Bella. She's about the same height with blue hair pulled into a bun on top of her head. Her lips are painted black, which match her entire outfit. Something tells me those two can be trouble when they're together.

I park in front of the truck and get out to help the girls. I need to hurry, so I can properly diagnose the problems and get the parts ordered.

"Hey, Beans." Her ass is confined in a pair of acid-washed short-shorts—I could bounce a quarter off those lifted cheeks. I'm disappointed her tits are covered up with a black tank top, but it's short and her stomach is showing, so that's a plus. If only it were white I'd be able to see those nipples of hers again. They've been a constant on my mind.

"Bella," she corrects.

"You weren't kidding. Damn." The girl with blue hair looks me up and down, eyes finally settling on my bare arms.

"Alice!" Bella scolds.

"Nice tats." Her friend waggles her eyebrows. "But Beans didn't do them justice."

I lift my head in thanks. I wonder what exactly Bella had to say about my sleeves. She must like them to have described them to her friend.

"I'm Alice, Bella's little bitch. I do all the grunt work." She sticks her hand out to shake mine.

"You're the kicker?"

She laughs. "Oh, yeah. I've kicked this piece of shit lots of times. And I enjoy it." She pats the side of the truck.

Bella scowls at her. "Hey! Watch your mouth."

Alice rolls her eyes. "What? Only you can call her names?" She jumps up into the truck. "I didn't know what else to do. She's been on the fritz for too long." She passes me another cooler and starts packing vegetables into another one. "She's been a tricky bitch."

"I'll get her working."

"Awesome. Thank you." She smiles. "Beans, you're so wrong. He's not a prick."

I stop walking toward the car, turning to Bella and mouth, "Prick?" I lift my brow.

Bella shrugs, obviously unabashed. "If the shoe fits."

"Huh," I chuff with a nod. This is going to cost her, but I haven't decided what—yet.

Once we have the truck back to the shop, Bella insists Alice go home. Bella doesn't want to leave until she knows what's wrong with her baby and how much it's going to cost to fix her. She promises Alice she'll call her later for a ride.

"If you're staying, you're helping," I call over my shoulder, pulling out cables I'm going to need.

"Whatever." She's aloof, picking polish off her nails.

I hook up the truck to my diagnostic machine and inspect other possible problems while I wait. Bella follows me around the garage for the next twenty minutes, distracting me with her legs. I don't let her know I'm affected by her being here, but my cock tells a different story. I _readjust_ , then refocus on the job at hand. "Well, I've got your verdict." Her questioning eyes meet mine. "You're gonna need a new transmission. Parts alone are twenty-five hundred. Labor is easily three hundred, if not more. Not to mention, you've got bad ignition coils and the muffler is shot to hell."

The color drains from her cheeks, and a blank look replaces the aloof one from earlier. "I don't have that kind of money." She tucks her thumbs into the front pockets of her short-shorts; her arms tense as she turns away.

"Well, sweetheart, in order for me to get the parts, I need some cash."

"Fuck me," she mumbles and starts to pace.

I lean against the truck, watching as she walks toward the overhead garage door. Her boots scuff against the concrete while her laces drag through oil spots marring the floor.

Bella presses her forehead against the pane of glass. I let her have a few minutes of deep contemplation before I tell her what I'm thinking. She looks sweet and innocent—a far contrast from the badass bitch she tries to portray. I wonder if she's been burned in the past and the tough girl exterior is a front, or maybe she's just a bit bipolar.

I'm not quiet as I walk closer to Bella. Her head is bowed—she doesn't move. I shouldn't be amused, yet I can't help the crooked smile that forms on my lips from her newly resigned demeanor.

My fingertips graze the nape of her neck where a black and red jagged heart is inked.

"I think I can help," I whisper in her ear.

She straightens her back but doesn't turn around or speak. Her quickening breaths tell me I affect her, though.

"I have the perfect solution to your _extremely_ unfortunate predicament."

My hands are on her thighs, skimming upward. Bella sucks in a deep breath when my hands reach the hem of her shorts, gripping the frayed edges.

"What do you say?" I take her earlobe between my teeth, biting gently. "Want to hear my offer?" My hard cock grazes the small of her back as I push her closer to the door. She lets out a quivering breath.

"I don't need your handouts or your dick." She tries sounding cool and unaffected—pissed even.

She's full of shit. I feel her skin heat under my touch. My lips and tongue move down, caressing the column of her neck; her head lulls to the left, giving me better access. I half expect her to punch me in the face or kick me in the balls, so I'm surprised when she hums her approval.

"Are you sure about that?" I bite where her neck and shoulder meet. Grasping her wrists, I pull them up above her head, holding them to the pane of glass. "Wanna change your answer?" My garage door faces the alley. On the other side is the back of nosey Mrs. Cope's house. I'm quite sure if the old lady is still awake, she'll be able to see everything happening inside my garage right now.

"Yes. No. I don't know," she breathes out.

Keeping her arms up against the glass with one hand, my other glides down the length of her arm then slowly over her side. She must be ticklish because she squirms. I grind my cock into her round ass, and she pushes back, seeking friction—she wants what I'm packing. My hand continues over her hip, down to her thigh until my palm rests at the edge of her shorts.

"We could scratch each other's back, ya know...barter?" My thumb slides under her shorts, skimming her inner thigh. I'm so close to her pussy my mouth waters—I can almost taste it. I whisper in her ear, "Tit for tat, _Bella_."

She nods. "I'll... I can bring you food." Her breathing becomes erratic, her chest rising and falling hard. "Like I do for Em and the guys."

I bury my nose into the hair above her ear, shaking my head. "Sweetheart, I'm hungry for something entirely different."

She doesn't correct me this time, and a soft moan escapes her throat.

"I'd like to see if you have more spice than your tacos."

"Prick," she mumbles, trying to pull down her arms; although, she's not convincing. She can escape my hold if she wants to.

"You want my _prick_ , you say?"

She doesn't answer.

My hand abandons her shorts, finding its way under her tank. Her stomach is taut; she probably kickboxes or something equally badass to keep her body toned the way it is.

"You don't have much time, Beans. If you want your truck fixed by Saturday, you'll need to give me an answer." My hand finds the underside of her tit, cupping it while my thumb lightly scrapes over the metal barbell. "Parts need to be ordered." I pause, nipping at her jaw, then pinching her nipple, hard, earning me gasp. "What is it? Do you want me? Yes? Or no?"

When she doesn't respond, in one quick motion, I release her wrists and abandon her warm tit, taking a step back.

"It's your choice, sweetheart." I pull my T-shirt over my head, tossing it aside. It's warm in the garage, and if I'm not working on her truck tonight, then I have three others I queue, so I may as well get comfortable.

She turns to face me, her eyes scanning the cross emblazoned on my torso. Her eyes sweep over the massive tattoo, following the wings that wrap around my sides.

I stand, unmoving, gifting her with the full view.

"You're a dick."

"And you're wasting my time. Good luck and get the fuck out." I motion to the door with my hand.

She folds her arms across her chest, lifting those sweet titties even higher. Some sort of unique standoff is being choreographed as we stare one another down. It's a tug-o-war of strong-will and power, and I'm not budging.

Bella bites her bottom lip until it turns white from the pressure. I won't be surprised if there's a tinge of blood when she releases it from between her teeth.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. You're free to leave. I'll have your truck towed back to where I picked it up. How's that?"

She shifts her weight from foot to foot, and I notice her thighs squeeze together. Her hand threads through the shorter side of her hair, gripping and pulling.

"I could've taken care of that for you." I nod my head toward her shorts area. Her eyes widen. "My fingers would have felt so good gliding over your throbbing pussy..." I see her shiver at my words. "...and circling your swollen clit." I lift my hand and move my index finger in a circle, motioning how I'd do her right. "Is it throbbing, sweetheart?" I raise my eyebrow knowingly. "Because I know my cock is." I grab myself to show her just what she's missing.

"Do you talk to all the girls like that, lady killer?" Bella tries keeping up the tough girl act, but I see her stone wall crumbling with the scenario I'm painting for her.

"Only the ones I want to _fuck_."

Bella's eyes flutter. I take a small step toward her, gauging how far I can push her.

"My fingers are skilled, Bella." She's staring at my hand. "First, I'll dip one into your wet pussy. Get you real good and worked up." Her throat bobs when she swallows. "Then I'll add another one." I move forward a bit more. "And one more, until your knees go weak. I'll finger fuck you nice and hard until you're begging for my cock."

I take another step in her direction, and she takes one backward. I drag my tongue over my lips. "Then I'll lick your sweet pussy off my fingers because I know it'll be the best goddamn thing I've ever tasted."

"You won't like it." She's breathless from my dirty words. "I'm sure you've had better." A sly smile tugs at her cheeks. It's a jab about her food.

I shake my head slowly as I stalk her; a devious grin plays on my face.

Bella stumbles, catching herself on the engine hoist she's backed into. Her hair has fallen into her face. She looks beautiful, seductive. As if she's been through a tornado. Little does she know she's about to experience an F5 named Mase. I'm strong. I'm self-assured. And I take what I want—clean sweep. She doesn't move, and I'm there, chest to chest, her tits mashed against my bare pecs. She fits so well it's scary. I crash my lips to hers. The kiss is hard. I dominate, staying in charge, nipping and sucking, pulling at her tank until I've ripped it from her body. Her nails claw at my sides, grazing my ink, pulling me to her. As if I can get any closer. Our tongues fight for control, teeth click together, but I win. Her hands find my hair, fisting handfuls. I'm sure I'll see pieces of copper strands between her fingers when she releases me.

"Fuck me," she demands.

I shake my head, grabbing her ass cheeks, pulling her hips into my hard as hell cock. "Not until you agree to my terms."

"Fine. I'll barter. Just fucking fuck me...now!"

I wrap my arms around her waist, carrying her to my work bench. I turn her away from me toward the Volvo suspended on the hydraulic lift. I push between her shoulder blades with my palm, until her tits press against the cool table. My fingers make quick work of her shorts. Unzipping and pulling the denim down her long legs, pooling them at her ankles. I take in the view. Red cotton, _damn_ , and the nicest ass I've ever laid eyes on—and that says a lot. I drop to my knees, taking the top of the thong between my teeth, dragging it down the globes of her ass. She's whining for me to hurry up and fuck her, but I'm enjoying the view.

"Are you absolutely certain?" I ask again, my voice is deep and gravely as I speak against her warm skin. Grazing my tongue up the back of her leg, I feel her shiver. But I need to make sure she wants this as much as I do. "Because once I start, I will finish." I bite then lick close to where I know she wants me.

"Yes," she shouts. "God, yes!"

My fingers press into her hips, and my thumbs dig into her ass cheeks. I'm eye level with her bare, sweet pussy, glistening in the dim light. I want to extend my tongue and lick the wetness from her slit. "Mmm, I don't know, sweetheart." Her scent is driving me crazy. "You're not that convincing." I start to stand. "I'll just fix your truck for meals."

Bella grabs my hands. "Please stop teasing me!" She sounds frantic, keeping me right where I am.

"In that case." I continue to stand, my cock straining against my zipper, aching to be freed.

I slide two fingers between her ass cheeks until I'm at her wet entrance. I need her now. One finger enters, and she's goddamn heaven. Tight on my finger, sucking me in. My willpower to go slow has been tossed out the window.

"Yes. Oh. My. Fuck...faster." She spurs me on. I push two more fingers inside; her moans echo through the garage. I can make her squirt. But I don't want to give away all my talents at once. The palm of my hand slaps against her ass as I finger fuck the hell out of her. From here on out, when I'm working, the only thing I'll ever picture is Bella's naked body lying across my workbench.

"You like that?"

"Yes," she hisses.

I palm my dick through my jeans. My balls are going to explode if I don't get to ride this sweet ass soon.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" she screams. Bella's body tenses, her pussy clenching around my fingers. I keep them firmly inside her as she rides the wave of her orgasm. A low, sated "fuck me," spills from her mouth.

When her body relaxes, I slip my fingers from her, unzipping my jeans. My cock thanks me, thudding against Bella's plump ass. I need to get my dick wet, but first, I take a condom from my wallet and roll it on. The last thing I need is some complicated bullshit disrupting my life.

"Spread 'em." I tap her feet as far apart as I can with my boot. Her shorts rest on top of her combat boots and it's sexy as hell.

I stroke myself a few times, running the head of my cock through her slick, swollen lips and line up, easing the tip inside. My arm snakes under her belly for leverage, pushing in nice and slow, letting myself get used to her tightness. It's heaven. Cotton-candy-eating-angels and the whole fucking lot of them. I'm balls deep, and she grinding her ass against me.

"You like this cock?" I grunt. "Huh?" My other hand threads through her hair, gripping a handful, pulling her head back all the way. Her knees go weak. But I'm holding her tight—she's not going anywhere.

She tries nodding, but it's futile.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I like your cock. Oh, God. I love it."

"Atta girl." My eyes roll back. With each stroke, I pull almost entirely out, slamming back into her. I'm afraid she'll have bruises where her hips meet the steel table, so I withdraw my cock just long enough to turn her around and set her on the workbench. I want to see her face when she comes this time, and she needs to see me lick her off my fingers. I pull her shorts and underwear over her boots, letting them fall to the ground. "Lie down and grab your ankles, sweetheart." I lean over and run my lips up her neck, then whisper in her ear," And hold on fucking tight."

My calloused hands hold the tops of her thighs as I watch my thick cock enter her again. She's breathless, lips parted, eyes hooded, tits rising and falling. Her beauty knocks the air from my lungs like a punch to my chest, and I'm left breathless too.

Something tells me I should go slow and enjoy this moment while she's vulnerable, make it last since she's under the spell of sex. After we're finished here, chances are this won't happen again. I don't do repeats, and I'm pretty sure Bella isn't about long-lasting relationships either. I see her as the girl who has men lined up just for a taste of her snarky, sexy ass. Then she goes on her merry little way, unaffected.

She meets my thrusts with vigor, hands still gripping her ankles. I'm fighting with everything I have to keep up the pace, trying hard not to lose my load prematurely. If I could make this moment last forever I would, but I'm about to have the best orgasm in my life and my body is seeking release. I feel it in my stomach; my balls tighten— _damn it!_

I place her ankles on my shoulders, gaining a better angle, hitting her deep.

"Oh, God. Don't stop." She loves how I'm pounding her pussy.

"You think this fuck. Is worth. Three. Thousand. Dollars?" I ask through gritted teeth. I want her to make this memory well worth the ghost I'll see of her on my workbench when she's gone on to the next guy.

"Yes." She breathes out, arching her back, lifting her ass off the hard surface.

There's something about the way her forehead creases in the throes of passion that sends a trigger straight to my cock, making me come without warning. And that is a first for me.

"Ugh…" I groan, pumping my cock, stilling inside her when she milks me completely dry. I don't let the duration of my performance embarrass me. I'm going to show her my _other_ skills. I withdraw from her delectable body, my hands sliding from her waist until they cup her ass, bringing her pussy to my face. My tongue itches to taste her, and her scent is driving me wild. I'm a beast that can't be tamed, taking advantage of every second I have with this girl.

"I knew your mouth would be heaven." Bella moans, threading her fingers through my hair with nails scraping at my scalp.

My tongue swirls and flicks her clit, earning more noises than words. Her taste in my mouth is nothing short of exquisite—sweet, so unlike her attitude. My lips meet her slick flesh, sucking and lapping everything she's giving me. I cannot get enough. My tongue delves deep inside her opening, fucking her until my jaw hurts. I have her so worked up, and I know this is my cue, the moment she doesn't know what's waiting for her.

I lower her ass to the table, sucking on my fingers for show. Plus, she tastes too damn good. I place her boots on the edge of the workbench, guiding her knees out to the side, so I have the view of a lifetime. I lick my lips and push three fingers back inside, between bare, pink flesh, resting my other hand on the inside of her thigh.

"Tell me." I pause, dragging the back of my free hand across my mouth, wiping away her arousal. My fingers don't stop pleasuring her. "You honestly think this fuck has been worth the price of fixing that heap?" I motion with a jerk of my head toward her food truck.

Her eyes squint, and her lips snarl. She doesn't take kindly to insults about her food or her baby, but she's quick to forget when I pick up the pace. My rhythm is steady while her breaths are reckless. Bella's eyes dart to the inside of my forearm, the one doing all the work. I'm not sure if she's focusing on the scrolled words _inhale the future, exhale the past,_ or if her eyes are glazed from me working her into a frenzy.

It's showtime. My fingers curl, seeking the rough spot inside her body while my other hand leaves her thigh, thoroughly working her clit with the pad of my fingers. I know what I'm doing.

Bella's eyes widen. Panic streaks her face. "I...I have to pee."

"No, you don't, sweetheart. Relax." I know now this is a first for her. "I'm gonna make you squirt all over me." My voice is commanding.

She shakes her head. "I c-can't—" My fingers don't stop. Her legs tense. "Holy fuck!" Her scream echoes, filling the quiet garage.

The light from across the alley flips on, illuminating and spotlighting the spray from her pussy as it hits my chest. Her perfect body convulses in sated pleasure on top of my workbench.

Taking a step back, I pull off the condom. I get a shop rag from the bin and run it over my chest, wiping myself off.

Bella is something to admire lying there with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. I appreciate the fine piece of ass I've had the privilege to partake in.

I pull up my jeans before Mrs. Cope gets an eyeful, if she hasn't already, and toss a clean rag onto Bella's chest.

"Definitely not three grand worth," I say, zipping my fly.

Bella sits up in a flash. "You're such a motherfucking asshole. You know that?" Her feelings may be a little hurt, but it's the only way I can think to see her again.

"I'll take the rest of the payoff Sunday night, upstairs at my place. Seven PM, sharp." I grin. "Either you or your tacos. You decide."

She wiggles off the table, her boots hitting the floor with a loud clap. "Kiss my fucking ass, you prick!"

"I'll do that next time. You like ass play, huh?"

I watch as she pulls on her thong and shorts, then huff when she dangles her shredded tank top from her fingers.

I chuckle at how pissed she is. "I'll get you something to wear." I jog upstairs to my apartment and grab the first shirt I find. It's too big for her, but it'll do. When I come downstairs, she's sitting on the bumper of her truck, hair mussed, and dark eyeliner smudged from where her eyes watered when she came.

"Here." I toss her the shirt.

"Aren't you the romantic."

It's not a question, but I answer anyway.

"Romance was never part of the deal, sweetheart."

"Thank, God. You're probably shitty at that too."

I stop dead in my tracks. I'll show her shitty. I take a few long strides back to where she's sitting and pull her to her feet. She hasn't had the time to put on my T-shirt—her tits are still perky and bare, bouncing when she stands. My hand cups the back of her neck, and I pull her into my chest. My lips find hers, and I kiss her like a lady should be kissed—like how I used to kiss Tanya. Soft and gentle. When her arms wrap around my neck and a whimper leaves her throat, sweet and passionate, I break our connection. Too many memories from a lifetime ago resurface. I step back, putting a few feet between us.

"Getting your POS fixed and running was the only deal I made. I never mentioned romance, Bella."

"Fine by me. I'm merely giving you the payment you requested," she spits back, pulling the shirt over her head. It engulfs her body, and again images of Tanya wearing my shirts, reading in bed resurface. _Fuck._

"Damn right. And don't forget the second installment on Sunday."

Bella pulls her phone from her pocket and taps out a number. She pops her hip, resting her hand there. "Yeah, I'm ready. His tool malfunctioned, but it should be working on Sunday...hopefully." Her eyes shift to mine, then down to my crotch, and a snarky smile is fixed on her face. She nods her head. "He promised Cool Beans will be fixed by the time we need her, though."

I shake my head. That little bitch. She won't know what to do with my "tool" the next time.

Bella replaces the phone in her back pocket. "I'll see you Saturday?"

"I'm pretty sure." I scan the body I just fucked and watch as she shivers under my gaze. I may make her sweat it out a bit on Saturday, knowing she needs her truck then, but Jacob and I will have it ready, no problem.

"I'll wait outside." She motions toward the door. "I need a smoke." She ties a knot in my shirt at her waist as she leaves. "Later."

I flip off the lights, locking the door behind her. I'm actually looking forward to something else other than Mama's spaghetti dinner on Sunday night.

.

.

..

As promised, I have Cool Beans up and running by noon on Saturday. I'm with a customer when Bella and Alice are dropped off to pick it up. Our eyes meet, and I look away so she assumes I'm uninterested. Jacob knows to give her the keys and that payment has already been agreed upon. I've stuck a reminder about Sunday night on the truck seat for Bella—a very long screwdriver with a thick handle and a note—to give her something to think about while she slings tacos all day at her event.

 **Be ready to work off the rest of your debt.**

 **Wear your white tank and that short, black mini skirt I saw you wearing Tuesday. And no panties. Or the deal is off.**

 **My place, above the garage** , **tomorrow at 7.**

 **Don't keep me waiting.**

 **Mase**

I hear footsteps on the stairs as I'm drying off after my shower. I wrap the towel around my waist and open the door as Bella starts to knock. Her lip is tucked between her teeth, and she's wearing the outfit as I've instructed.

I motion with my head. "Lift the skirt."

Her eyes widen at my request.

"Making sure you're abiding by my stipulations." Water drips down my chest when I run my fingers through my hair. Her eyes follow the path to where my towel soaks them up.

Bella sets her purse at her feet and a few condoms spill out. I watch as fingers on both her hands curl under the hem of her skirt, hesitating a few seconds, but finally pulling up the front to reveal a bare pussy.

I make a show of licking my lips. I know what she tastes like—fine wine that can't be forgotten.

"Come in." I step back, opening the door wider for Bella to enter. She picks up her purse and condoms in the hallway and makes her way to the couch.

I lock the door then drop my towel and walk toward her. My dick is getting hard thinking about what I have planned for this evening: no foreplay, no wining and dining, just pure sex—dirty, filthy sex. If she's shocked at my boldness, she's hiding it well.

I thread my fingers through the side of her hair, gripping silky strands in my calloused hand. She swallows thickly. "Such a good girl." I inch closer, my dick grazes her chin. "Paying off your debt is gonna taste so good, huh?"

She nods.

"Show me how much you like my cock."

Bella's cherry-red lips part, and my thumb sweeps over them, smearing the color to her cheek. The thought of a lipstick ring on my skin sends a ripple of electricity through my veins. Her hands rest on my thighs as her tongue touches the head. My toes curl into the carpet at the sensation. I pull her closer, needing more. Bella opens wider, and I shift my hips forward, pushing my cock into her warm, wet mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She gags, and those brown eyes water. I ease up and let her show me what she's got. Her lips tighten around my shaft while her flattened tongue glides over my length.

"Yeah, just like that." She grips my balls in one hand then rolls them, tugging gently. I had my doubts when she gagged, but she may be a pro after all. I guide her head, setting the rhythm. Her mouth suctions harder around my cock, and it's unreal. My legs almost buckle, and I brace my shins on the front of the couch. "Fuck yeah," I groan as her head bobs, giving me pleasure.

Bella swivels her hips on the cushion, and her skirt rides up. "Touch yourself," I say through rapid, ragged breaths.

Her fingers disappear where I can't see them, so I withdraw my cock from her mouth, dropping to my knees. I yank her tank up and over her head, and those titties bounce in my face. My lips and teeth suck and pull at the metal bars secured through her nipples, making her gasp. My hand covers hers, guiding her two fingers and one of mine inside her pussy. Bella sucks air, in and out, through clenched teeth.

"So, fucking wet, sweetheart. You like paying up, huh?" I say against her heated skin.

"Assho...oh…" She moans out when I curl our fingers, hitting that sweet spot.

My lips travel down Bella's stomach. My tongue dips into her belly button, tasting her sweetness. I lay her back on the couch and make quick work of her skirt, unfastening the button and zipper with my free hand. Our fingers only leave her wet pussy long enough to pull off the skirt.

My cock scrapes the tweed fabric of the couch as I maneuver myself over her. I'm ready to soothe the burn by sinking balls deep inside her.

"Condom. Purse," she says. Her words are breathy. I spot her bag on the side table and blindly reach inside for the condoms. "Or not. I'm on the pill."

It takes a second for blood to recirculate to my brain. I haven't gone bareback since Tanya, and I've sworn I never will again. But my focus is getting inside Bella and what she came here for—to repay me for the repairs on her truck.

"No way, sweetheart. I don't need a snot-nosed kid riding my coattails when you're out on the town doing God-knows-what."

I'm not expecting the sting and burn when she bitch-slaps my cheek. "Fuck you," she growls through gritted teeth.

I chuff and half smile at her boldness, enjoying the pain. I withdraw my empty hand from her purse and use it to hold her arms above her head by her wrists. "Feisty." My cock overrides all rational thought, and I plunge inside her slick, tight pussy. Her heels dig into the back of my thighs and I brace myself, thrusting mercilessly. "You better not be lying to me, Bella."

She's meeting my thrusts. Tits bouncing, head thrown back revealing a purplish hickey on her neck—the one I put there a few nights ago. "I don't lie...not usually," she adds.

I press my sweat-beaded forehead to hers. "You better not," I warn. I can't get the friction I'm seeking and pull her up until she's straddling my lap. She rides my cock like a jockey competing for the Triple Crown.

"Mase, Mase," she chants. "I'm…" Her thighs squeeze mine, and her arms circle my neck like a noose. "...gonna come."

My hands grip her ass, working her pussy faster on my cock. She's beautiful when she comes, and I want to take every advantage of this last time with her, so I pull her off my lap.

"What are you doing?" she groans.

"Not yet, sweetheart. This is my payment, not yours." I push her off my lap. "Stand up and turn around." She does as I ask. "Spread your legs and touch your toes."

I run my dick between sweet cheeks, and she wiggles back and forth. "I remember you mentioning ass play."

.

.

.

"Three tacos, extra spicy." Cool wind sifts through my lined coveralls.

"Do you have a death wish, Mase?" Alice laughs.

I smirk. "And a coffee." I hand her a twenty.

She waves me off with a smirk of her own. "Beans says your money's no good here."

"Oh, really?" I laugh. "Sounds familiar." Reaching in my back pocket, I retrieve a note I wrote earlier and hand it to Alice. "Make sure Bella gets this."

"Will do."

I watch as Bella fills orders inside the food truck. She turns when she hears me say her name.

I give her a wink, taking my coffee from the counter. Stepping back, I let the next customer in line order, and Alice hands Bella the note.

She glances up and meets my eyes before she reads. Her smile grows as she mouths every word.

 **The oil change and tire rotation are gonna cost you big time, Beans.**

 **My place. Tonight.**

 **Mase**


End file.
